User blog:Fossil Fighter R.B.P. 2/FEA Fanfic 2nd gen OC submission
So here is the 2nd gen oc sub sheet, if you made a female oc you need to fill this out, portraits are not mandatory but help when writing Name Gender ''' '''Class (base class mandatory) Appearance (hair color from other parent) Personality Birthdate Spouse ''' '''Roster Name: Ma'at ' '''Gender: Male ' '''Class: (base class mandatory): Myrmidon-Assassin Appearance: (hair color from other parent): ' *'Height-5'6 *'Hair-black, neatly combed' *'Eyes-dark and focused' *'Figure-wiry' *'Attire- dark blue Myrmidon outfit (i didnt like the blue options in the creator), black mask when on jobs. ' Personality: Focused on task at hand, polite, always training to combine parent's fighting styles Spouse: Severa ''' '''Roster: later Name: Dolph 'Gender: Male ' 'Class: Wyvern Rider -> Wyvern Lord ' 'Appearance: ' '-Height: 6'4" ' '-Hair: Waist-length dark ultramarine with a burgundy streak; combed back-wards and tucked behind the ears; shiny and openly wavy ' '-Eyes: Large dark ultramarine; blank and with a glazed-over look about them ' '-Figure: Muscular ' '-Attire: Black U-neck vest with front and back welt pockets, black dress pants, black knee high tackety boots with steel toecaps and rose engravings, black leather fingerless gloves, chain necklace with a flat metal cross charm ' 'Personality: A great big sweetheart, despite his appearance. He is shy and prefers to spend his time away from others, observing scenery. He enjoys quiet reflection. ' 'Birthdate: 17 December ' 'Spouse: None ' 'Roster: Maria's future son. A bardiche-wielding brute and commander of one of the most feared Plegian regiments. Surprisingly timorous, given his impressive appearance. The one with the smallest appetite. ' 'Name-Lymonium ' 'Gender-Male ' 'Class-Dark Mage-Dark Knight ' 'Appearance: ' 'Height:7'1" ' 'Hair:Bald with intricate tattoos all over his skull that, according to him, aid his ability of deduction ' 'Eyes:Born blind, so his eyes roll around vacantly most of the time. They are entirely Green, a light shade reminiscent of a fern leaf. ' 'Figure:Extremly strong, a terrifying figure to behold ' 'Attire: A beautiful cloak, dark green with gold edging and swirls around the bottom. His shirt is made of white silk that also has the same sort of swirls on it as his cloak. His pants are a navy blue with gold ankle features alongside with swirls at the ankles. ' 'Personality: Lymonium is an exccedingly violent character. He swings into periodical madness on a regular basis, raving at everyone and even occasionally attempting to hurt others. One of the only things that can calm him down is the sound of metal, whether that be from a sword hitting another blade or a bell being rung. ' 'Birthdate: 29 February ' 'Spouse: None ' 'Roster: Lymonium is Thalianth's future son. He weilds an incredibly large sword, even taller than him, which he wears slung across his back. He also carries several tomes under his cloak, from which he will occasionally read from in battle. He carries enormous influence over most armies in the world. He is a very scary character as well and doesn't have too many friends, not just because of his personality but just that his eyes are cause enough to scare anyone away. The only thing that he never takes his anger out on though is his horse, Murloc, who has a black coat, shaggy mane and a massive build, just like his rider. The one with the most passionate hatred of his enemy. ' Category:Blog posts